Delicate
by littlehummingbird
Summary: Caitlin and Clarice. F/F.


AUTHORS NOTE: So this is an odd pairing buuuut oh well. Someone's gotta write about unpopular opinions! It's Caitlin and Clarice. I'm gay so imma write gay shit, don't judge me!

CHAPTER 1.

You should think about the consequence of your magnetic field being a little too strong.

Caitlin forgot what it was like to sleep well. Between Reed being gone and their new "home", she spent most the night tossing and turning rather then sleeping. She couldn't seem to relax or turn off the racing thoughts in her mind. As soon as her head would hit the pillow her mind filled with worries. Worries about Reed, worries about her kids, worries about their lives. Worries about their future. Was this what their life was going to be like now? Forever running and fighting? Would they ever have somewhat of a normal life? Was Reed okay? Caitlin told herself that everything was going to be okay, as long as Lauren and Andy were safe. She repeated that to herself countless times.

Caitlin let a soft sigh escape her lips as she rolled over, checking the time on her phone. 1:37am. Clearly sleeping wasn't going to happen soon. She threw the blanket off of her and went down stairs. Maybe a nice hot cup of tea would help. Certainly couldn't hurt.

Caitlin froze in the doorway. Apparently she wasn't the only one that had that idea. Clarice stood at the stove, hovering over a pot of hot water. She wore sweatpants and a small tank top. Simple and basic, nothing special. Yet Caitlin couldn't help but think about how beautiful she look. It made her lips turn into a smile, and she hated herself for it. She quickly shook the thought from her mind, pushed her smile away and turn to leave.

"You don't have go."

The sudden voice made Caitlin freeze in place. Oh god, she has been seen. She turned to Clarice and smiled sweetly.

"Oh it's fine, I don't want to disturb you."

"You wouldn't be. Besides, there's plenty for you to have some."

Caitlin hesitated, then finally nodded. "Okay."

She should declined, she should walk away, she should just go back to her room and attempt to sleep. But she didn't. She told herself to but walked into the kitchen and poured herself tea. "Thank you." She said softly.

"I don't bite ya know."

Caitlin looked up at Clarice confused. "Excuse me?"

"You avoid me."

"No I don't."

"Cait. I can tell."

Caitlin laughed nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is it my looks that make you uncomfortable? Do you resent me that time I got sick and made all those portals?"

Caitlin quickly shook her head. "What?! No!"

"Then why do you avoid me?"

"I don't."

It was a lie. She did. Caitlin avoid Clarice at all costs. But it wasn't for the reasons Clarice thought, or any she could imagine. Caitlin avoided her because Clarice made her confused. Which then made her frustrated. She looked at her and was in awe. She had never seen someone so beautiful. What others saw as alarming and frightening, her magenta hair and green eyes and pointed ears, Caitlin was captivated by. She got lost in her green eyes, which was why she avoided eye contact. Well, just her in general.

"Then stay."

"What?"

"Stay with me. It's nearly 2am and we're both down here drinking tea. Obviously neither of us can sleep. Stay, hang out with me."

"I don't know-"

Clarice sighed and stood up. "I get it. Good night Cait."

"Okay!"

Clarice turned to face the blonde, raising her eye brow. "Really?"

Caitlin smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I mean. Like you said, neither of us can sleep so why not."

"Great! Come with me!" Clarice took Caitlin's hand and lead her upstairs. The sudden action made Caits eyes widen. "Where are we going?" She whispered nervously.

"We're just going to try something alittle stronger then tea."

Whiskey on ice, Sunset and Vine. You've ruined my life by not being mine.

Caitlin and Clarice sat on Clarice's bed, leaning against the wall. She took a swing of whiskey from the bottle before passing it to the blonde who paused for a moment before accepting. She took a large sip, coughing hard after swallowing the liquid. Clarice couldn't help but laugh, which caused Caitlin to smile and blush.

"I haven't really drank whiskey in awhile."

"I can tell."

Caitlin just smiled.

Clarice leaned forward, resting her elbows against her knees, taking another sip.

"I think it's really great what your doing for your kids."

"What do you mean?"

"Sticking by them, protecting them…"

"They're my children, of course I would."

"Yeah…did you not notice that you're the only parents here…?"

Caitlin was quiet, then reached over for the bottle for another drink.

"So what's going on with Sonia?"

Clarice just shook her head. "She just over stepped her boundaries."

"Oh…"

Clarice sighed. "She put memories in my head that aren't mine so I could open a portal to help John." She reached for the whiskey.

"What kind of memories?"

"Ones I don't want."

Caitlin didn't need to ask anymore questions to know what kind. There was only one kind that would get someone upset like that. Romantic ones. She immediately felt bad for Clarice. What a burden it would be to carry moments and feelings that didn't belong to you. No wonder she couldn't sleep at night. Caitlin could only imagine what it would be like, and she assumed she wouldn't be able to sleep either.

"At least John is a good guy…"

"He is. But he's not my type! I don't even like guys!" Clarice said, getting frustrated. "Those aren't my memories, she didn't have the right to mess with my mind like that!"

Caitlin caught her breath and held back a smile. Clarice was gay. She likes girls. She started to wonder if she liked her. Oh god, why would she even think that. Caitlin shook her head at herself and then grabbed then bottle.

Clarice instantly noticed how silent Cait got. She must have over shared. She looked at Cait and gave her a small smile. "Sorry. I said too much."

Caitlin quickly shook her head. "No, you didn't! It's fine." She placed her hand in Clarices, giving it a gentle squeeze and finally letting their eyes connect. She couldn't breathe, but she couldn't help but smile.

Ocean blue eyes looking in mine, I feel like I might sink and drown and die.

Somewhere in the middle of drinking and talking and even laughing, the two of them ended up lying down together in bed. The bottle was now empty and neither of them could keep their eyes now. However, now neither of them really wanted to sleep.

"Do you miss him…?" Clarice asked, unknowingly playing with a strand of Caits blonde hair.

"Yeah…"

"How long have you two been together?"

"Since high school."

"Since high school?!"

Caitlin chuckled lightly then let silence fall over the two of them for a brief moment.

"He's the only man I've ever been with. We met in high school, got married, had kids. We were the perfect family." She let out a sigh. "I loved him…love him. And Lauren and Andy are my world…but sometimes I feel like I missed out on something you know…?"

"Like what?"

Caitlin sighed. "I don't know. Living I guess."

Caitlin didn't know to explain it, or maybe she was just too tired to try. But there was something missing in her life. She had the feeling for awhile now, she was just never sure what is was. That was, until she saw Clarice. The moment she saw the mutant she knew there was a part of her the she hadn't explored or given light to. A part of her the was growing hard to deny.

"What, being the picture perfect housewife isn't your cup of tea?" Clarice said teasingly.

"Maybe I wanna drink whiskey now…"

This time, Clarice was the one that caught her breath, starting to understand what was going on with Cait. And now, Clarice couldn't help but smile. "Well, whiskey has always been my drink of choice."

Caitlin hummed half asleep. She couldn't help but think how nice it was to not be alone, to have a warm presence holding on to her. She mindlessly moved closer to Clarice, draping an arm around her. "You're beautiful." She mumbled before drifting into sleep.

You're so gorgeous, I can't say anything to your face, cause look at your face. And I'm so furious at you for making me feel this way. But what can I say? You're gorgeous.

Authors Note: eh? It's short but it's a start. Leave some love and let me know what you think. Also apologies for in misspelling and/or grammar errors.


End file.
